


It Doesn’t Have to be a Snowman

by PurrfectCatastrophe



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfectCatastrophe/pseuds/PurrfectCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin asks Rei to build a snowman with him but has other things on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Doesn’t Have to be a Snowman

Rei had barely gotten inside his room before his cell phone buzzed alerting him of a text message. The blue haired boy frowned slightly, confused as to who could possibly be messaging him at this time. If it was anyone from school they really should have said something during swim practice or at the train station. Rei set the Valentines he had received today on his desk with great care. Rei hadn't expected to get anything for Valentines Day so it came as a pleasant surprise to find chocolates in his locker and cards from friends. He set up the cards he received from Nagisa and Makoto neatly on one of his book shelves to display. Grabbing the chocolates off his desk and exiting his room to store in them in the refrigerator Rei pulled out his phone from his pocket and slid it open to check who texted him. Snorting softly at the name above the new message Rei began reading it.

 

**Rin: Hey. Do you want to build a snowman?**

 

Rei chuckled softly at this and closed his phone pocketing it again. Rin could handling waiting for three minutes or so. Once in his kitchen Rei put away the chocolate to assure the sweets would last longer. He didn’t really enjoy chocolate so it would take him a while to finish off the ones he had received today. If it proved too much he could always let his mother have them. Though Rei is sure she takes some anyway, not that he cares really. Leaning against the kitchen counter Rei decided to at least humor Rin. 

 

**Rei: I thought you said that movie was “stupid” Rin-san?**

**Rin: It doesn’t have to be a snowman**

 

Rei outright laughed at Rin obviously dodging his question. Shaking his head Rei gave in and requested the meet up address. Even though he was very tired and would much rather go to sleep or read Rin surprisingly proved to be great company. So the offer was too good to pass up. Rei changed out of his school clothes and into something warmer in case he was really going to be building a snowman. Texting his parents to let them know he would be out for a while Rei shrugged into his winter gear and set out to meet his shark toothed friend. Surprisingly the meet up location wasn’t that far from his home. It was a park nearby that was at least a five minute walk at best. Rei idly wondered why Rin picked such a place but didn’t dwell on it too much this was Rin after all. 

Once in the park he spotted Rin almost instantly, the red hair was kind of a dead giveaway. The Samezuka swimmer sat on a bench face upturned to the sky eyes closed as the few snowflakes falling from the sky gently landed on him. Rei smiled softly at the sight, Rin looked so peaceful and dare he say endearing? Almost sad at the fact he was going to disturb him Rei took his seat next to Rin politely greeting him. As expected the boy was instantly on guard sitting up much too quickly making his head spin. Once he got his bearings back Rin grinned at Rei.

“Took you long enough now come on.” Rin complained as he stood up dragged Rei up with him. The two walked through the deep snow to a more secluded part of the park. So they were actually going to be building snowmen? Rei’s fingers were already cold even though he had gloves on his hands. He felt the tip of his nose to find that to was cold. Rin better have a good reason for dragging Rei out into the cold like this. Winter was not a favorite season of his but the snows beauty made up for it. The untouched snow seemed to sparkle in the sunlight which made Rei smile. Rei was so busy admiring the park during winter time he didn’t notice Rin stop behind him and scoop up snow in his gloved hands.

“Oi! Rei!” Rin called out barely keeping the mischief out of his voice. Rei turned around to see what Rin needed when a snowball made contact with his face. A direct hit. Rin laughed as Rei spluttered and wiped snow off of his face frantically. His glasses had slush on them and his hair was now dripping with melted snow. Rei huffed angrily and bent down grabbing as much snow in his hands as possible. Packing it into a lumpy ball Rei retaliated and threw it at Rin. The red head wasn’t expecting that and ended up with a mouthful of snow. Rin spit out the snow in his mouth and glared at Rei who was smiling smugly.

“This means war.” Rin declared as he grabbed a fistful of snow. Rei ducked behind a tree trying to ready as many snowballs as possible. He wasn’t expecting Rin to dump an armful of snow on his head that’s for sure. Yelping at how cold it was and the snow that made it down his coat. Rei recovered quickly and tackled Rin to the ground. Not caring about how childish this may look Rei began shoving snow down his friends coat like his older brother had done years ago during a snowball fight of their own. Rin thrashed about trying to free himself but it was too late. At least seven handfuls of snow made it down his back before Rin managed to distract Rei with handful of snow to the rival swimmers face. 

Rei let go and rubbed at his face gasping at the unexpected coldness, his face already turning numb. Rin rolled away from Rei and stood up now completely free from Rei's grasp. He shook his coat trying to get as much snow out as possible. The two were now wet from melted snow and breathing slightly heavy. Now they really did have this part of the park to themselves because no one wanted to be near the two teenagers screaming and shoving snow in each other’s faces. Rin glanced at Rei who’s hair was now messed up, sticking out wildly and comically. Rin guessed he must have looked similar because they were soon a giggling mess on the ground. Rei was the first to calm down from the giggle fit. Taking deep breathes to steady his breathing he turned to face Rin.

“I thought we were going to build a snowman?” Rei asked with a sly smile.

“I said it didn’t have to be a snowman.” Rin corrected with a wink as he got up off the ground. Brushing off the snow Rin looked around the area for a bit searching for something. Spotting what he wanted Rin walked over to a nearby tree and picked up a fairly large stick. Rei watched him curiously, not sure what Rin was doing.

“Hey, no peeking! Go build something while I do this.” Rin snapped before walking a safe distance away from Rei so the other couldn’t see what he was up to. The blue haired boy rolled his eyes and decided he might as well attempt to do so. Art wasn’t his best subject at all though he did appreciate beauty greatly. Art was Haruka’s area of expertis, Nagisa to, though the blonde had a more unconventional way to express himself. With wild colors and abstract ways that was just perfect for him. 

Rei contemplated what he could actually create before deciding on something simple. Like an actual snowman. Rei isn’t sure if he could make a large snowman so he settled for a medium sized one that barely reached his waist in height. Starting the first snowball was tough and rolling it into a bigger one even harder. The snow was still fairly powdery where they were and not good for snowman building. Somehow he managed to get the first body part finished. Setting It up near a tree Rei started rolling the second part to be it's head. There was no way he was going to make a standard three piece snowman. Even Rei knew his limits with some things. The head was lumpy and not very lopsided. Rei shrugged at this and drew a face on the snowman to complete it. He gave it stick arms and a rock nose. Stepping back to view his work Rei cringed at the sight.

It was awfully ugly. 

Snowmen just weren't his thing. Art in general wasn't his thing. Kneeling down Rei used his index finger to draw into the snow. He doodled a crude picture of a shark in the snow without thinking about it. It looked more like a mutated dolphin than anything he didn't quite care that it was ugly. The issue was he had drawn a shark of all the possible things. Feeling a small blush rise to his cheeks Rei glanced up at Rin who was hunched over working intently, Rei quickly swiped his hands over the picture destroying it. This process continued for a while. He was constantly accidentally drawing random sharks among his other bad doodles. All of them would be erased the moment Rei realized what he had done.

“I’m finished!” Rin called out pulling Rei from his slightly frustrated daze. Rei stood up legs slightly numb from being in a kneeling position for so long. Just how long was he sitting there like that? Groaning softly at the pain Rei slowly hobbled over to Rin who was practically humming with... nervousness?

“What did you make Rin-san?” Rei questioned as he got within ear shot. Rin just shrugged and gave a small nod in the direction of a mound of snow on the ground. Rei followed the head nod realized that the mound was actually in the shape of a heart. On one half there was a picture of a butterfly drawn in the snow facing a shark on the other side. Written in the middle was the most unexpected thing Rei would probably ever experience.

_“Rei. Will You Be My Valentine?”_

Rei blushed at the words or was that just the cold making his cheeks red? Either way Rei was beyond flustered and lost for words. So this was really the reason Rin asked him to build a snowman? Even more shocking was the fact that Rin wanted to be his boyfriend. Was Rei that easy to read? Did everyone else know how he felt about the red head to? Rin fidgeted slightly at Rei’s side anxious to get an answer. It was sappy and really childish to trick Rei out here like that but Rin was all about dramatics and romantics. 

“I mean it’s cool if you don’t want to!" Rin blurted realizing the silence might be disgust. "It was probably really dumb to do this. I should have just let you stay at home. God I’m an idiot. Maybe getting a card was better? I wanted it to be special though and not pre-made. Or do you not even like me that way? I was kind of certain you may have had slight feelings for me. Though that’s selfish to think that because it’s just me and I'm not all that awesome and-“

“Yes.”

“And… And… What?”

“Yes I’ll be your Valentine Rin-san.” Rei repeated as he grabbed Rin’s hands shyly. He was expecting either a kiss or a hug instead of Rin knocking their foreheads together roughly.

“Ow! Rin-san?!” Rei shouted as he rubbed his head.

“You should have said so before I made a total ass of myself rambling like that. You’re the one who’s supposed to go off on rants not me.” Rin muttered cheeks a light pink color. Rei laughed and gripped Rin’s hands tighter enjoying how endearing Rin looked when embarrassed. Rin shuffled slightly still slightly nervous. Rei was about to ask what was troubling him when Rin’s cold lips met his. The kiss was off by at least three centimeters but Rei could care less. It was chaste and sweet making Rei’s heart flutter wildly. When they pulled away Rin’s face was now completely red. He mumbled out an apology which Rei quickly assured him it was okay. 

“Would you like to come back to my home for something warm to drink?” Rei offered.

“That’d be nice actually.” Rin accepted with a small grin.

Despite the warm drinks they had and hot showers they took once at Rei’s home they still ended up sick the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a winter fic with them being silly and playing the snow. Then I decided shit let's make it about Valentines Day to! Because why not??
> 
> I was going to save this for RinRei Week but oh well I'll think of something else for the free style day~
> 
> This will probably haunt me but little editing done. I'm just not in the mood for proof reading at the moment.


End file.
